


Down Under

by genevievedarcygranger



Series: Simon/OC fics [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: Inspired by the song by Men at Work, this features Simon the Savior fixing a truck among other things.





	Down Under

“Traveling in a fried-out combie,

On a hippie trail, head full of zombie,

I met a strange lady, she made me nervous.

She took me in and gave me breakfast.”

Simon lead the convoy in his black truck, a handful of men in the back manning the mounted gun they welded to the truck bed. There were two more trucks following, loaded down more with supplies from the Kingdom rather than men. Sitting in the passenger seat next to him was Indiana, the only woman on this trip. Out of the corner of his eye, Simon couldn’t help but catch sight of how Indiana’s blonde hair swirled in the wind. They kept the windows down for air since the truck was old and the AC was unreliable, but apparently that wasn’t the only problem the truck had.

The engine sputtered, belching white smoke under the hood and Simon was forced to slow to a stop. “Shit,” Simon muttered under his breath. He did not want to be late to the Sanctuary, and he certainly didn’t want to be stopped out in the middle of bum-fuck Egypt. Not a safe place to be with night approaching. Hopping nimbly out of the truck, he popped the hood and coughed, swiping his arm to clear the smoke away.

“It’s just overheated,” Indiana confirmed Simon’s thoughts as she appeared by his side. She looked over the engine, annoyed, and then turned to Simon, brushing her hair over her shoulder. “I think we passed a piss-ant little creek back there. We’ll need water, for the men, too. It’s a hot day so I can relate.”

Nodding in agreement, Simon privately admired Indiana’s ingenuity. Nothing ever got her down; whenever people saw problems, she saw solutions. “Gary, David! Take a truck to the creek down there and fill up buckets of water. Take three others with you.” As Gary and David drove off in their truck, Simon continued dishing out orders, “Skinny Joey, you and your men keep an eye out. Wait in your truck. It’s too hot out here, and we don’t need anyone passing out. I’m sure this’ll be fixed soon.”

That left just Simon and Indiana. “You want me to help you, Simon?” Indiana offered. She shifted, canting out her hip that had her gun resting on it.

Following the movement with his eye, Simon cleared his dry throat. It was more than just a hot day. He and Indiana had been friends for a while; and if Simon was Negan’s second in command, then Indiana was Simon’s second in command. Simon could trust her with his life, but lately he was thinking of trusting her with his heart true. The only thing is he wasn’t sure how to go about doing that. “Sure, you just make sure nothing bites me while I check and see what other problems the truck might have.”

In a low voice, Indiana half-joked, “Aw, Simon, but what if it’s me that bites you?” She turned her back to him to scan the road up ahead, so Simon couldn’t see her face and gage how serious she was being.

Shaking his head, Simon nervously thumbed his mustache as he turned back to the engine. “Well, I don’t think I’d mind those kinds of bites.” He hesitated to touch the engine yet, thinking it’s too hot. Maybe he could check from underneath the truck, see if anything were leaking or out of place. Lowering himself, he carefully crawled under the truck, his lower half still exposed as he stretched his legs out. “Can you pass me a light?”

His voice was muffled under the truck, but Indiana could still hear him. Taking in the view of him like this, Indiana bit her lip. Simon had strong, muscular legs, thick thighs. As her eyes roved up to the apex of his legs, Indiana believed that that was more than just an eyeful or even a handful. “Sure, Simon.” She quickly grabbed the bag in the truck and pulled it out to where they were. She dropped it by Simon’s legs, and then carefully rolled the flashlight under the truck to him. “I brought out the rest of the tools, too, in case we need them.” While she said that her eyes were trained on his particular tool she wouldn’t mind handling.

“Thanks.” Simon poked around a bit, not seeing anything too glaringly obvious. “So, Indiana, when are you gonna tell me your real name?”

Startled out of her perverted thoughts, Indiana remembered she was supposed to be keeping watch and did a quick scan again. “As far as I care, that is my name now. That’s where I’m from, that’s all that matters. My old name doesn’t mean anything anymore.”

“By that line of thought, my name should be Virginia.”

“You’d be a cute Virginia, if that makes you feel better,” Indiana smiled to herself, blushing, thankful that Simon couldn’t see her face.

“Does that mean I make an ugly Simon now?” Underneath the truck, Simon wished he could see her face. He wondered if she had blushed saying that.

Scoffing, Indiana rushed to assure him, “Shut up, Simon, you’re handsome.” Somewhat changing the subject, she asked, “You know what’s a dumb name? Negan. What the hell kind of name is that?”

Chuckling, Simon countered, “I’m sure he wonders what the hell kind of name is Indiana.” He shifted a bit, not enjoying the rocks digging in his back. Unconsciously, he spread his legs a little more, and Indiana’s eyes were glued to the outline of his package, mouth going dry. “What do I have to do to convince you to tell me your name, Indiana?”

Letting her mouth get away from her, Indiana mumbled, “Oh, you could let me ride you and I’ll have you screaming my name in no time.”

At that, Simon stilled underneath the truck, processing what she said. Too quickly, he crawled out from under the truck, trying to not appear to eager or desperate. “You wanna run that by me again?”

As Simon’s face popped back up into view, Indiana blinked innocently, “Hm? Come again?”

“No, no, no, you know what you said.” Simon continued sitting, leaning back against the now cool truck. “You can’t just say that and then not do anything about it. That’s just cruel.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Simon,” Indiana sing-songed, avoiding his gaze.

Rolling his eyes, Simon growled with tangible frustration, “Indiana, please. We’ve been dancing around each other for too long.” Meaningfully, he raised his eyebrows at her, “And I’ve never been much of a dancer.”

“What about the horizontal tango, Simon, you know that one?” Indiana coyly inquired with a smirk.

Snapping his fingers, Simon pointed at her and exclaimed, “See, that’s it. That’s what we’ve been doing for about two weeks now.” In a softer voice, Simon continued, “It’s the end of the world, Indiana. We don’t have forever to ignore whatever this is between us.”

Pressing her lips together, Indiana had to acknowledge that he was right. If they stopped playing the game now, they could spend the rest of the lives together, however long that will be. It was very tempting to do, but Indiana had been afraid that all her affection up until this point had been one-sided. She realized now that that is not the case at all. “Okay, Simon.”

“Okay? What does that mean?”

“Do you come from a land down under?

Where women glow and men plunder?

Can’t you hear, can’t you hear the thunder?

You better run, you better take cover.”

Indiana tilted her head and smiled at him. Before Simon could react, Indiana lowered herself to the ground, straddling his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She captured his mouth in a kiss, pulling him into her.

Easily, Simon gave into the kiss, wrapping his thick arms around her waist and pressing their torsos against each other. He groaned at the feel of all her curves pressed against him, her chest heaving. Kissing down her neck to the tops of her breasts, Simon cupped them in his hands, suckling the flesh.

Giggling at the ticklish sensation of his mustache brushing against the sensitive skin of her chest, Indiana held him closer, grinding against his noticeable erection. “Let’s do this right here. Skinny Joey can keep watch, and I’ve got to have you now, Simon.”

Simon didn’t protest her chest reached down and started undoing her pants, helping her slip them down her legs. Indiana unbuckled her belt and set it to the side, her gun still within easy reach. It was a thrill to fuck out here, exposed, with the men just behind the truck unaware of what they were doing for now. Once Indiana’s pants and panties were pushed out of the way, their hands went to Simon’s pants. Their fingers fumbled with the two belts, the button, the zipper, and in between their fumbling they’d kiss each other desperately, cognate enough to know that this has to be a quick joining.

During one of their sloppy kisses where their teeth clicked together in their neediness for the other, Simon pulled out his erection and broke the kiss once it was free. At the sight of it, Indiana balked. He was bigger than she thought, and Indiana thought that her imagination had been more than generous. She wasn’t afraid, but she knew that with a cock that girthy, she wouldn’t be able to keep quiet. Simon tilted his hips, offering himself to her, and Indiana took him in hand, holding him in place.

They made eye-contact, panting in each other’s faces while Indiana rubbed herself against him, spreading her wetness. Sweat was already rolling down their backs, their temples, but they couldn’t care. Indiana lost herself in Simon’s warm eyes, enjoying how the noises he made rolled across her eardrums like the sweetest music.

Caught up in a similar feeling, Simon swam in the green of Indiana’s eyes, thinking of the beach and the ocean and the sea. Her full lips were swollen, bruising from their kisses already. Simon knew she’d have similar purple marks scattered down her chest, too, and took pride in it. Indiana’s tongue swept out over her bottom lip and she whined at a particularly high pitch when Simon jerked up and tapped the head of his cock against her clit. She was more than ready for him. “Indiana,” Simon gritted out between his tightly clenched teeth, gripping her hips hard, restraining himself from just plunging into her already.

“Just Anna actually,” Indiana – Anna – managed to gasp to him. “That’s my real name: Anna.” She held him at her entrance, mentally preparing herself now, just teasing him by barely dipping in the broad head of his cock.

“Anna,” Simon gasped appreciatively, rolling her name around on his tongue. It made sense to him now. He repeated it, “Anna, Anna.” Lowly, he begged her, “Fuck me, Anna.”

Pressing her forehead against Simon’s, her nose crowding out his, Anna grabbed his shoulder with one hand to steady herself. She pressed a small kiss against his lips, catching mostly his mustache, and then she sunk down onto him until he slid in straight to the hilt, bottoming out. Her jaw dropped open noiselessly, her inner muscles contracting around him as she tried to adjust to fit him. Tilting her head backwards, Anna sat on him and enjoyed just how full he made her feel.

Huffing through his nose, Simon threw his head back, too, though he regretted it when he slammed the back of his head against the truck. The dull ache was soon forgotten, though, as Anna started to move, confidently bouncing up and down at a pace comfortable for her. All other sensations – the sun beating down, the hard metal of the truck at his back, the rocks and dirt underneath his ass – were forgotten as Simon’s world became riveted to Anna’s movement. She was deliberately squeezing herself around him as she moved, dragging slowly up and sinking back down. Digging his fingers into the meaty flesh of her hips, Simon urged her, “Faster, Anna, harder.”

Tossing her hair, Anna shifted without moving off of him. Now her knees were planted in the dirt on either side of Simon’s wide hips and she did just as he asked, moving faster and slamming down on him so hard that Simon was captivated by the way everything moved. His hands slipping under her shirt to grasp her breasts, swirling his thumbs over her covered nipples. That started Anna going as she began to chant, “Simon, oh, Simon. You’re so fucking big.”

Gratified, Simon’s ego starting to soar high alongside his rapidly mounting pleasure. He was close. Anna was coming down so hard that his balls were bouncing, aching to empty themselves. But he wanted her to come first, so he dropped one hand back down and searched for that little nub. Sitting forward, Simon started kissing her neck, too, sucking at that spot where the neck met the shoulder and had Anna’s voice rise a few octaves in pitch when he brushed his mustache over it. Pulling his legs up, he planted his feet firmly on the ground, and started to match her rhythm, meeting her thrust for thrust. “Anna, come for me, Anna,” he whispered the words in her ear, breath hot against the shell of her ear. Simon followed that up by licking up the sweat that dripped down her neck.

“Lyin’ in a den in Bombay

With a slack jaw, and not much to say

I said to the man, ’are you trying to tempt me

Because I come from the land of plenty?’”

With that, Anna shivered at the contrasting textures of Simon’s tongue and the bristles of his mustache on her slick skin. Then she came around him, loudly calling out his name, and tugging him closer to her. She paused mid-stroke, but Simon fucked her through it, prolonging it. His fingers didn’t cease strumming her clit either.

She was shaking when she climbed down from her high, a little embarrassed at her volume. Anna nearly fell off his lap, but Simon’s strong arms were supporting her, his hands on her rear, thumbs tapping gently. Blinking through the fog of pleasure, Anna lifted her head to look at Simon. Her inner walls were still fluttering in the aftershocks, and she realized he was still hard. “You didn’t come?”

Smiling at her from behind the mustache, Simon cheekily teased, “I’m not ready yet.”

Mirroring his smile, Anna leaned forward to catch his mouth in another kiss when suddenly there was a distant rumble in the distance. The other truck was finally coming back. “Shit, we’re not going to have time.”

“Wait, Anna, I’ve got an idea,” Simon said in a low sort of voice, his eyebrows drawing down over his eyes in a mischievous manner. He pulled himself out, wincing at the loss, and tucked himself away, though he didn’t button or zip his pants yet. The belt that had his gun was slipping back on again, though the belt that held up his pants was left undone.

Meanwhile, Anna was ringing empty at the loss of Simon’s thick cock. She had been looking forward to a round two, and she wanted to see his face when he comes. It was a little awkward for her to pull her panties back up, too wet, and it her fingers struggled to rebutton her pants, still caught up in the hazy pleasure of post-coital bliss. “What did you have in mind, Simon?” When she looked back up at him, she saw that smirk on his face and knew he had something naughty in mind.

He passed her the belt that holstered her weapon back, urging her to put it on. Once she accepted it, he climbed to his feet, making a hand gesture that told her to remain low. Leaning around the truck, his lower half hidden behind it, Simon called out to the other men, “Hey, hang back with that water for a bit. The engine is acting temperamental.”

“You need help, boss?” David offered, and Anna rolled her eyes. She didn’t like David at all.

Neither did Simon, “No, just let me handle this. Indiana is up here helping me. You just sit tight and let us work.”

“Let me work, you mean,” Indiana whispered to him, catching on to what Simon wanted to do. She sat up expectantly on her knees, back against the truck like Simon’s was earlier. Her hands crawled up his legs to his pants, pulling the flacks aside to get to his cock again. It was still wet from her juices, and she wandered what she would taste like with their combined essences. Taking a tentative lick of him, she smacked her lips at the taste. Salty, but overall not bad. Anna wanted more of it. Engulfing what she could of him in her mouth, she stroked the rest of his length in her hand, moaning around him.

Above her Simon gripped the truck and bent his head forward, watching her. His chest was heaving, shirt dark with sweat. He had spread his legs to accommodate her between them. The grip he had on the truck caused the muscles and veins in his hairy arms to stand out in full relief, and Anna admired the sight of them, gushing wetter than she was again. Simon’s jaw was tight and ticking, a vein popping on his forehead, the tendons of his neck clearly visible. Obviously, he was holding himself back, restraining against his desire to fuck her mouth.

Anna appreciated the politeness, and quickened her pace, knowing he wasn’t going to last long and if they took a long time it would look suspicious anyway. She used her other hand to play with his balls, fondling him, rolling them around in her hand. They were tight and heavy, and she released him from her mouth so she could suck his balls into her mouth instead, gently nipping with her lips at the sensitive skin. That made Simon make a strangled noise in the back of his throat, and Anna pulled away momentarily, pleased with herself. “Are you gonna look at the engine or what, Simon? I can’t be the only one doing the work.” She winked at him, half-way teasing.

Naturally, though, Simon took it as a challenge and leaned further over the truck, hiding his face away. He was actually attempting to give it a look over while Anna had his cock in her mouth. She had to admire his will power.

Feeling brave, Anna deepthroated him as far as she could, making it more than halfway down his cock. She held him there as she hummed, keeping him there until her eyes watered. Repeating the motion several more times had Simon’s legs quivering, knees shaking. He was close and he didn’t have to say anything to signal that.

Still, Simon was a gentleman, and he reached down one slightly greasy hand and grabbed her shoulder as a warning. His face reappeared above her, and he murmured, “Anna, I’m going to come.”

Maybe, he expected her to pull away, but Anna had no intention of doing so. Wrapping her lips around the head of his cock, she used both hands to pump the rest of him, and sucked hard. Her tongue slid up and down the slit, and Simon’s eyes widen once he realized that she was going to catch his come in her mouth. Right then and there he came, gently moving his hips so that he fucked her mouth a little, not choking her.

Once she caught every last drop, Anna carefully removed his rapidly softening cock from her mouth, tucking him away back in Simon’s pants. She zipped and buttoned him up, redid the belt, all without asking. Once he was immaculately dressed again, she petted her hand over the front of his pants fondly and looked back up at him, neck craning back. Running her hands through her hair to smooth it down, trying not to look to obvious fucked, Indiana deliberately caught Simon’s eye and swallowed with an audible gulp. Then she smiled with impish delight, licking her lips and batting her eyes as if she hadn’t just devoured him right then and there. Anna giggled, pressing her lips together, and smacked loudly. “You taste fucking good, Simon. You taste even better, though, when you’re mixed with me.”

Helping her to her feet again, Simon shook his head. “You’re fantastic, Anna.” He shifted a little nervously, “Can I call you that around the others?”

“Let’s keep that between ourselves for now,” Anna said softly, wrapping her arms around him and he did the same, grabbing her rear playfully. They shared one last kiss, and when Anna pulled away she brusquely turned back to the truck. “So, the engine okay?”

Head spinning, Simon blinked and refocused on the engine. “Yeah, it’s fine. We should be able to make it back no problem. I don’t think we’ll need the water, we’ll just use the antifreeze we have back at the Sanctuary.”

“Sounds good to me,” Indiana ruffled her blonde hair, sighing. “Sounds more than good to me. I can’t wait to go back home.”

Eyeing her up, Simon agreed, “Yeah, me either.”

“Do you come from a land down under?

Where women glow and men plunder?

Can’t you hear, can’t you hear the thunder?

You better run, you better take cover.”


End file.
